1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor circuit, and more particularly, to a stack type semiconductor circuit with impedance calibration.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor circuit should perform an operation for calibrating impedance of a corresponding configuration to a target value for the configuration of an on-die termination circuit and an exact operation of a driver. Accordingly, the semiconductor circuit should have an impedance calibration unit for impedance calibration.
The semiconductor circuit may have a structure in which a plurality of semiconductor chips is stacked. When impedance calibration is not performed for each semiconductor chip, operation performance of a system including the plurality of semiconductor chips may deteriorate.